


of rage and mirror

by magma_maiden



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: he doesn't crave for a recognition, no.





	

> sometimes he sees darkness and doesn’t, sometimes he sees ruins and doesn’t, sometimes he sees chaos and it laughs back at him.
> 
> _pity, pity, pity_ , it sings. mocking.
> 
> sometimes he’s angry, sometimes he mocks chaos back– _I am you, he declares proudly, I’m the only one who has the guts to face you! to be you!_
> 
> _but_ , chaos interjects, _you are just dust before the great chaos, soon you will perish and I remain beyond your reach._
> 
> judar raises his wand and crushes the mirror with his ice spears.
> 
>  
> 
> (he sees chaos in the remains of his spears, still mocking and laughing,
> 
> the magi walks away)


End file.
